


Night Off

by celeste9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Phil, and Natasha enjoy a relaxing evening. Until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> For knitekat's Fandom Stocking.

“This is the life,” Clint said, leaning with his shoulder pressed against Phil’s and taking a swig from his beer. He was feeling that sort of pleasant lethargy that came from filling up on a good meal, right before you got to ‘so full I want to barf’. They’d grilled some steaks and corn on the cob and Natasha, who was filled to bursting with hidden (and not so hidden) talents, had even made this kind of Russian cake called Ptichye Moloko. Clint was pretty sure he was going to dream about that cake.

“We should do this more often.”

“You mean, do nothing?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, exactly. Why don’t we do this more often?”

“Probably because you’d kill yourself out of sheer boredom,” Phil said, dry amusement in his tone.

Clint chuckled. “Yeah, maybe. But once in a while is nice. I figure, hey, save the world a few times, we deserve a vacation.”

Phil just hummed a bit, his body radiating warmth against Clint’s. It should have been too hot but it wasn’t. The summer sun was still bright in the sky, even at this hour, while the days were long. Clint slapped a mosquito when it landed on his arm. That part, though, he could do without.

When he looked out at the view from the porch, he noticed something. A dark form against the blue sky, moving steadily.

“What the hell is that?” Clint asked, shading his eyes.

The shape was soaring up in the sky, like a giant bird, but way, way bigger. Like… Like something from a fairy tale. Or _Game of Thrones._

“Seriously,” Clint said. “Seriously? Is that a fucking dragon? Please tell me that’s not a dragon, Phil.” Was it so much to ask, to have a night off? One damn night? A break from being superheroes? He didn’t think so. In fact, he wondered if there was someone he could complain to. Well… someone who would actually listen.

“It’s not a dragon,” Phil said, but he was already pulling out his phone and calling Fury.

The screen door swung open and closed, banging on its hinges, as Natasha strode out to stand next to them. She gazed up at the - Jesus fucking Christ, at the _dragon,_ the breeze catching in her red hair.

“I really, really hate Loki,” Clint said. “Have I said that before? Because I do. So much.”

“It could be Doctor Doom,” Natasha said, like that would help anything.

“Okay, fine. I fucking hate magic,” Clint said. That ought to cover all his bases.

But Natasha’s mouth quirked in a tiny, sly smile as she looked first at Phil, who was in the midst of a rapid phone conversation (Fury was definitely shouting), frown lines deepening around his mouth, and then at Clint. “Come on, Clint. Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to slay a dragon.”

And Clint grinned back because, okay. It was a dragon and his bow was in the house.

He still hated magic, though.

_**End** _


End file.
